


Tethered

by Icalynn



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Kink Meme, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene inspired by Ischa's fic. John ties himself to Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The swamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654940) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> After reading and editing Ischa's newest fic, The Swamp I was inspired to write this. She's such a bad influence. I love it. 
> 
> You must read Ischa's fic for you to really enjoy this, but you can read it own it's own. Beta'd by Ischa aka my Robin to my Batman and vice versa.

John’s breathing hitched as he tied another knot, loving how the stark white looked against Wayne’s tanned skin. He hated to admit that he looked damn good as if death was nurturing for him, instead of stripping him down as it had done to him. Coming back from the dead this time was good for Wayne… and for him. 

He was right, this time Shibari wasn’t meditative or calming. He threaded another loop around Wayne’s biceps and tied a diamond knot, suspending his muscle in a fluid arch. It was more than erotic and his body already responded to the sight. 

“You’re talented,” Wayne breathed as his skin glistened in a sheen of sweat. John knew it must take great dedication to let everything go and be tied like this, to be tied to him. 

It was a heady notion and once more he reflected on the question that Sumi had brought up so many years ago. That it was about being tied to someone, not the actual act. Wayne was still here… he tied another knot, wanting it to never fade away and keep Wayne tethered to him. 

“If you’re lucky, I might teach you.” John teased, knowing that this was one skill that Wayne didn’t have and he excelled at. He could see it in Wayne's eyes, the awe, the desire, and the lust of knowledge that had always consumed him.

“The teacher becomes the student.” 

“Something like that,” he fashioned another knot and stood back to admire his work. Wayne was spread out for him, his cock dark with arousal and heavy between his legs. John licked his lips as he savored the vision before him and he itched to undo every knot and fuck him with the rope still tied.

Wayne looked up at him, waiting for him and even that was arousing. He was bound to John, waiting for him this time. 

“Don’t move.” John ordered and left him there, in the cold, damp darkness. It was fitting, it was payback. 

Hours passed before her returned back to Wayne and he looked even more glorious. And John couldn’t hold back, he didn’t have the patience to untie all the knots he made and cut the soft rope from his skin. John kissed the fresh indentions on his skin, drawing out a moan from Wayne’s lips. 

Wayne’s muscles where strained and coiled from the suspended movement and John ran his fingers over his body. This wasn’t the first time they were together, but this meant more to him. Wayne gave him more this time. He gave him the control. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as he pressed his body against Wayne’s, their movements slow and sensual, the soft rope fragments teasing their skin. John knew he wouldn’t last long and he felt complete as he thrust into Wayne’s willing body. The void he felt so strongly growing smaller and smaller with every thrust.

“John,” Wayne cried out as his orgasm washed over him, taking John over the edge too. His orgasm was blinding and he dug his nails into the indentions that still marked Wayne's skin. Hearing his name on Wayne’s lips was perfect and John dropped down against him, kissing Wayne as he savored the glow that engulfed him… he had forgotten what this felt like, a pure moment of happiness. 

It was a start.


End file.
